


Poker Night

by Odinboy666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Other, Python - Freeform, Snuff, Strip Poker, Vore, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odinboy666/pseuds/Odinboy666
Summary: An Uncle & Nephew trick a father and son into a game of poker unaware they have been selected for another more horrific purpose.
Kudos: 30





	Poker Night

Max placed the plate of nibbles on the circular table in the centre of the front room. The thirteen year old dark haired slim boy then picked up the pack of playing cards and attempted to shuffle them like he had seen his uncle do.

“I still cant shuffle” Said Max moments later as he picked the cards off the floor.

“You have to be more gentle with your fingers,” Said Uncle Carl entering the room in a pair of baggy shorts and sleeveless shirt with some beers. Placing them on the table he turned to the boy who was also wearing baggy shorts and a t-shirt. Both were barefoot in Carls flat during the warm evening.

“Are.. are we gonna be drinking beers again?” Asked Max with a glint of excitement in his blue eyes.

“Hey this is the guys night,” Replied Carl with a smile as he pulled Max in for a loving hug, “the big guys night.”

Carl reached around and cupped his nephews bum squeezing little giggles out of the boy.

"But we still have bottles of coke," Said Carl leaning down and kissing his nephews forehead, "Coke spiked with something special"

“I’m nervous,” Said Max looking up this uncle, ”what if something goes wrong this time?”

“Hey, trusssst in me buddy,” hissed Carl lifting Max up so the boys bare legs wrapped around his waist, "We've been doing this since you were ten, it'll happen the same way it always does so just relax."

"Who are they this time?" Asked Max as he dropped from Carls embrace to sit down at the table, organising the deck of cards and placing them in the centre.

"A fit guy and his son," Said Carl adjusting his stiffening bulge, "met him down the secluded parkland, and we struck up a convo, you know how this goes buddy"

"How olds his son?" Continued Max setting out the poker chips, "Does he know how to play poker?"

"He's eleven, pretty short kid,” Replied Carl ruffling Max's shoulder length mop, "and i guess we'll find out if he can play poker in a few minutes, i think you'll like him, has big brown eyes and sticky out ears, he's cute"

Max grinned at his uncle then his eyes opened wide in excitement as the door bell rang.

Greg stood outside the door to the flat adjusting his glasses before quickly pulling his young son Ben next to him. He wore three quarter length shorts and t-shirt along with a sandy coloured jacket. His nerves were a wreck and his thoughts were going over and over in his head at why he had agreed to this evening. Until that night in the park he had never even heard of son swapping. The door opened to reveal Carl stood with a smile.

"Greg, welcome, come on in," Said carl standing aside to let the father and son through, "And this is Ben right? I recognise you from your photo."

Ben quietly smiled as he followed his father into the front room. Sat at the table Max gave a little wave to the father and son.

"So erm," stuttered Greg as he held his son close to him, "How is this going to...."

Before he could finish the sentence Carl grabbed Greg pulling him in for a deep kiss. As the two grown men made out, Max had opened a bottle of beer and a coke handing Ben the coke while looking the boy up and down. The eleven year old was also wearing a pair of small shorts and a t-shirt, but with chunky sports sandals on his delicate feet. He really was very cute with the way his ears stuck out due to his buzzcut hairstyle. His deep brown eyes made them look big and adorable set in a round shaped face with button nose.

Greg eventually broke the kiss remembering his son was standing right there next to him.

"My son, Ben," Said Greg as Max handed him the bottle of beer, "He's erm.. Never done anything like this before, with me or anyone."

"Thats ok," Chuckled Carl, "He'll have the time of his life tonight with us guys, aint that right Max"

"Oh yeh, definitely," Said Max pulling the younger boy in to him for a deep kiss just as his uncle had done to the boys father moments before.

Greg watched as Max made out with his son, their lips moving against each other, then after the boys broke the kiss Ben looked up smiling shyly.

"OK," cheered Carl putting an arm over the shoulders of father and son, "Lets play strip poker!"

As he had said to Max earlier, Carl had done this before and knew all the tricks to getting both father and son quickly merry and free of inhibition. 

Max was the first to loose the game pulling off his boxers and throwing them at Ben who laughed hysterically at the craziness. Max proudly displaying his thirteen year old set of male jewels, a three inch cock with smooth balls dangling below it and a tiny smattering of pubes above it. Then Ben himself lost and stood up on his chair swinging his little boxer shorts around his head while his boyish smooth cock wiggled about on top of a plump set of balls. The shy boy had totally vanished, instead replaced with a gorgeous hairless cheeky pixy. 

Next it was Greg's turn to remove his boxer briefs and the two boys licked their lips unconsciously as his big chubbing adult cock sprung into view. 

"Looks like I'm the winner," Said Carl finally removing his own final piece of clothing before sitting back down openly stroking his cock to hardness, "And my prize is Ben's ass"

Ben giggled and squirmed as Carl pulled him across the table, spinning the boy around and diving between his smooth cheeks to lick and tongue the virgin hole. 

Greg looked on mesmerised at seeing his eleven year old son naked on the table being pleasured by another man. He glanced over at Max who was staring back at him like a picture of a smooth nude skater cherub.

"What you thinking Greg?" Asked Carl who had paused from his eating boy hole, "Just do it bro, he's all yours, in fact lets move down to cushions.”

Max stood up and took Greg by the hand, guiding the adult over to a corner of the flat where there were big cushions. The thirteen year old lay back on a cushion and opened his legs to let his stiff barely teenage cock bounce in the open air. Greg sighed and descended on the boy taking the stiff little cock in his mouth and sucking the tasty flesh with delight. Occasionally laying his tongue up over the bunching smooth boy sack.

Mean while Carl had placed Ben on a cushion then moved towards the kitchen to open door slightly before returning to the corner. H grabbed one of Bens dainty feet and began to lick his toes, running a hand down the leg to the thigh, then further to fondle the immature cocklette.

Greg was now kissing Max, who had wrapped his legs around the mans waist locking at the slim heels. The man and boy ground against each other, Greg's precum leaking cock head sliding across Max's boy hole. The thirteen year old wanted the fathers cock in him and moaned in frustration. 

Looking across Greg saw Carl's lips expertly manipulating his eleven year old sons nail of flesh. Ben made little yelp noises as the older mans tongue caused spasms of sensitivity he had never experienced before.

Meanwhile behind the group a large shape glided slowly passed the open kitchen door into the front room.

"Go on, stick it in him" Said Carl snapping greg out of his trance, “He’s used to it, look at him, he's practically begging for it"

Greg slowly looked from Max’s pulsating cock up his flat tummy across his chest to his sweating blushed face to see those blue eyes starring back. He felt his cock stiffen even more rigid as the tip pressed gently into the dip of Max's boy hole, then with a forward push slid into Max. Hearing the boy under him inhale with a stuttering gasp Greg went to town. 

"Ugh.. Ughnn.. Fuk... Yeh" Moaned Max tightening his feet’s grip around the mans back as he was penetrated by adult flesh. 

"Ahh, daddy!" Yelled Ben, but his father was in a frenzied lustful zone fucking a gorgeous thirteen year old boy.

"MMmfff, get off me!", complained Ben, but his father was to busy panting and thrusting to take notice.

Then Greg jumped as he felt someone behind him holding his hips and rubbing their stiff slick cock along his butt crack and vulnerable hole.

"Hey relax, its me," Said Carl as he started to pushed his cock into Greg before wrapping his arms around the moaning man. But if Carl was now fucking Greg, where was his son Ben?

A boyish grunt caused Greg to look forward and the scene before him froze him in disbelief. Near the centre of the room was a giant snake, a python?, an anaconda? It was huge, almost a foot and a half in thickness and It’s coils had wrapped around his naked son who struggled to free himself from its tightening grasp.

"BEN!," Cried out Greg as he was held in place by Carl from behind and Max from beneath, "Oh my god, what's happening!?"

"That's Tyson," Chuckled Carl, "My pet giant snake"

"I wonna see, i wonna see!," said Max releasing his leg clamp from around Greg's waist, turning over onto his tummy before backing up against the hard adult cock again.

"Relax dude," Said Carl reaching around and stroking Greg's still stiff cock a few times, before lining it up and guiding it back into his nephews stretched hole, "Enjoy the show, it'll be hot to watch"

Carls bucking motion forced Greg back into a dazed rhythm as he watched the giant snake head move closer to his struggling kicking son. It's mouth opened up and started to slide over the eleven year olds head. Ben tried to move his head side to side but soon his cries were muffled inside the snakes maw.

Greg felt his cock stiffen inside Max as he watched his vulnerable sons body twist and turn in an attempt to free himself from the snakes devouring mouth. Little toes stretched and clenched, little hands clawed and beat their fists, legs kicked and arms flailed and his little balls bounced in their little soft pouch. But none of it made a difference as the snakes jaw expanded over Ben's shoulders clamping his arms to his side.

"Mmm look a that," Whispered Carl into Greg's left ear, "Look at that li bastard disappearing into my hungry snake, and look, he's enjoying it to, see?”

Greg looked between his sons wriggling legs as they momentarily fell open to show the young boy was still aroused, his stiff boyhood twitching with excitement. 

"Oh Ben," Groaned Greg as he started to push in an out of Max again, "oh my son"

The two men and one boy continued to grind against each other, aroused by the scene of the snake undulating its body, drawing the naked eleven year old further into its throat.

"I think Ben's gonna blow," groaned max furiously jerking his cock with his fist as Greg continued to pump his ass in rhythm to being fucked by Carl from behind, “the lil guys gonna cum any second"

Greg watched as Ben's body was drawn up to his thin waist and started to shake from an overwhelming boy orgasm. His Legs stretched out and stiffened as his little cock twitched spurting a clear liquid onto his hairless pubis, before his legs gave out and fell limp with exhaustion. 

"Oh fuck yeh," Cried Max as he came in his fist six spurts of young cum across the cushions.

"Urgnnn oooh Ben!" Groaned Greg as his orgasm erupted through his body upon seeing his sons smooth legs and delicate soft feet being drawn up into the Snakes mouth, “Oooh son, that was hot”

Gripping Max by the hips he shoved his adult cock as far as he could into the boy making Max yelp before collapsing on top of the boys back.

Little Ben was a bulge in the giant snakes body slowly being drawn further along. Now in post orgasm, Greg began to come to his senses. Had he really just had the best sex of his life while watching his little boy being swallowed by a giant snake? Before Greg could shake the madness from his mind however he suddenly found himself pushed forward by Carl.

"I'm sure you'll want to join your son," Said Carl holding Greg down as the advancing Snake slithered up to them.

"What the fuck!" Was all Greg could say before Tysons open mouth clenched over his head muffling his screams just as had happened with his son.

Max moved to sit in his uncles naked lap and watched as Greg's legs kicked and his cock and balls bounced in his struggle for escape. The muscular adult body twisted and flexed as the coils wrapped Greg up. Soon Max's little teenboy cock was hard again as he pointed and giggled at Greg's cock ejaculating a final spurt of cum as the snakes jaws closed over his hips enveloping the mans genitals inside the warm confines. 

"That was sooo hot," Gasped Max fiddling with his stiffy, "Tyson was fed good this time"

"I still haven't yet cum," Said Carl wrapping his arms lovingly around his thirteen year old nephew while kissing his neck, "i need to fuck"

Carl laid Max on his back then with out hesitation slid his cock into Max's cum filled stretched hole. Pushing Max's knees up to his chest Carl began to fuck fast and hard as his orgasm built up. 

Max was in bliss feeling his uncles hardness pistoning his hole as he thought back to watching the son the the fathers bodies being slowly swallowed by the hungry snake. He closed his eyes picturing the moments when the boy and mans cocks both reached orgasm in the throws of being swallowed, until he suddenly felt something bump his his head. Turning to look behind Max saw Tyson’s opening it's jaws.

"WAIT UNCLE, NO!" Yelled Max as the snaked head clamped over his face, "HE'S GONNA EAT ME, UNCLE NO, DON’T LET HIM EAT ME!"

"Sorry Max," groaned Carl as he continued to ram his seven inches of rigid flesh into his nephews plump boy ass, watching closely as the snake devoured the boys top half, ”this is too fucking hot"

Soon every thrust Carl made pushed Max further and further into the giant Snakes jaws until Max's hard thirteen year old cock was slapping up against he snakes snout. With Carl on the edge of orgasm, seeing his nephews cock spasm and spurt his soon to be last teenboy juice sent his uncle over the abyss, dumping a torrent of cum into Max's boy hole. Max’s skater boy legs gave a final few shuddering kicks before falling exhausted.

Pulling his softening cock from his nephew stretched hole, Carl watched as the limp lifeless smooth legs were drawn into the snake.

"Thanks for the hot show buddy," Whispered Carl running his hands over the soft boy feet, kissing them gently just before they disappeared behind the closing mouth of his pet snake. 

Carl got to his feet and moved to lay naked on the biggest of the bulges inside his pet giant snake. His cock dripping spent cum over the snake scales.

"Good Boy," Said Carl patting the snakes head.  
.


End file.
